Warriors High! Rebooted
by Nightsky of FlameClan
Summary: Rebooted. I'm bad at summaries, so yeah. :P Rated T for mild language in later chapters. OCs always welcome!
1. Beginnings

_**Hey guys. Okay, so here's the deal. I've decided to come back to Fanfiction, but I've also decided to make a new version of "Warrior High!" With a new version of Nightfeather, as well as some new OCs of mine. And for those of you who were confused about this being a story about the next generation, it is, but it's basically about the kids of the old generation (Lionblaze,Hollyleaf, Dovewing, etc).**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! R &R**_

 _ ***Disclaimer* I do not own Warriors or the majority of the OCs in this story.**_

* * *

 **Warriors High!  
**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nightfeather's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I grabbed my phone and dismissed the alarm, setting it down on my nightstand. Today was the first day of my junior year at Warriors High. My sisters, Snowcrystal and Silentstorm, were now freshmen. I got out of bed and got dressed, putting on a pair of black jeans and black long-sleeve hooded shirt. I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mother cooking breakfast. I sat down at the table next to my sisters. I looked at both of them for a moment before looking down at my phone. I had a decent amount of texts from my friends, and by 'decent amount' I mean almost 100 text messages. All about the same thing: The opening ceremony ***coughpartycoughcough*** at the school tonight. I dismissed the messages and looked up to see my sisters staring at me.

"What?" I asked, putting my phone in my pocket. Silentstorm looked at Snowcrystal and smirked. Then, they both went back to eating. I had a feeling something was up, but I shrugged it off for the time being. I just sat there, occasionally looking at my sisters. I found it odd. Silentstorm and myself are extremely tall, while Snowcrystal and our parents, Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves are average height. I'm 6'7, Silentstorm is 6'5, and the rest of our family are each almost a foot shorter than us. And also, Silentstorm is rather tan, while me and the rest of the family are either light skinned or pale. I don't know why it's like that. Maybe just genetics? I don't know.

I looked up to see a two tiny bobs of hair enter the dining room. It was my youngest siblings, Frozenpaw and Icepaw. They're fraternal twins, meaning they don't look alike. Well, they actually have the same icy-white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, but because they are of opposite gender, they are considered fraternal.

They sat down at the table as Hollyleaf, our mother, placed two plates on the table. Frozenpaw began shoveling food into his mouth, while Icepaw ate in a neater, more civilized manner. As we all ate our breakfast, me and my sisters began talking about the things that we would miss while living in the Warriors High dormitory. "I know for sure that I'll miss mom's cooking," I said, pushing the empty plate away from the edge of the table. Silentstorm laughed and said, "Something I won't miss is hearing that annoying next door. I swear that thing _never_ shuts up! And it looks more like a rat than a dog."

"One thing I'll miss is-" Snowcrystal was cut off by the door bell ringing. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "That's probably Cherryvine and the others!" I grabbed my backpack as Snowcrystal went to answer the door. "I guess we should head out as well." Silentstorm said, walking towards the door. I said goodbye to my parents and followed after my sisters.

Outside, Snowcrystal was talking to Cherryvine and Featherflight, as well as three other girls. Judging from what I've heard from Snowcrystal, I assumed that the one with silver bob was Pondfrost, the oldest of the three sisters, Briarleaf was the one with brown hair, medium height, slightly chubby, and lastly was Ripplestripe, Briarleaf's twin. She was short, about 5 feet tall, long silver hair done up in a ponytail. According to what Snowcrystal told me, Ripplestripe was the most excitable of the three, Pondfrost had a habit of blasting her music in her ears and speaking loudly because she couldn't here, and Briarleaf is the shy, quiet one, but she's known to roast people out of nowhere.

I walked down the steps of the front porch towards the group of girls. "Hey," I said with a small wave. Cherryvine, Ripplestripe, and Pondfrost all greeted me with enthusiastic smiles, while Featherflight and Briarleaf looked at me shyly.

 _The shy ones are always the most adorable_ , I thought, chuckling to myself.

And so, we began our trek to the school.

* * *

 **Featherflight's POV:** \

I walked a little ways behind everyone else, who were all talking and laughing. I looked down at the diary in my hands. Opening it, I began writing about the day. And, for reason, about _him_.

His name is Nightfeather. He's a grade above myself and Cherryvine, us being sophomores and him being a junior. We grew up together, so I've known him for quite some time. And he's always been so kind to me, even when those evil boys and girls he used to hang around always picked on me. He stopped hanging around those kids a while ago because he didn't like the fact that they bullied innocent kids. He even fought one of the boys over me. Scar was the name he went by. He broke Nightfeather's arm in that fight, but he got the worse end of it. Scar had used me as bait to lure Nightfeather out to fight him, and he even threatened to hurt me to get Nightfeather to understand the gravity of the situation. It didn't turn out how he'd planned though. Nightfeather beat him up, putting him in the hospital in critical condition.

After that fight I decided to take up martial arts, so that I could defend myself if this kind of thing ever happened again. At first I found it difficult, but when my sister decided to study with me, it felt easier somehow. So now, I have a black belt. Ironically, Nightfeather was the one who pointed me in the direction of the dojo, which was ran by his uncle, Lionblaze. He even trained there, too.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Nightfeather himself.

"You ok?" he asked. "You zoned out there for a moment."

I closed my diary and smiled, grateful for his concern. "I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh, ok then. Well, in that case, let's hurry and get to the school."

I nodded and we began walking together.

 _Thank the stars that I'm able to be here in this moment_.


	2. Idiot brothers and hard-hitting sisters

**Warriors High!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Silentstorm's POV:**

I walked through the door of the school and headed straight to the main office to get my room key and schedule. The lady at the desk was on the phone with someone so I politely waited until she hung up to approach the desk. When she finally hung up I stepped forward and said, "Hello. I'm a freshman, here to get my room key and schedule."

"Name?" she said, typing on her keyboard.

"Silentstorm."

She stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet behind her. She opened it up and began looking for something, finally pulling out a folder with my name on it. She pulled out a piece of paper and a set of keys and handed them both to me. "Here's your schedule and room key, you're on the fourth floor of the girl's dormitory, Rm. 407."

I nodded my thanks and headed up to my room.

 **(A/N: Btw QuoteOwl, I PMed you a question about your OC, Silentstorm. If you could please respond asap, that would be very much appreciated!)**

* * *

 **Snowcrystal's POV:**

 _ **Time skip to 3rd period. It's Lunchtime!**_

The bell rang, signalling lunchtime. I stood up and walked out of the classroom to the cafeteria. As I walked down the hall I saw a bunch of people standing at their lockers, talking. One person was my brother, Nightfeather. He was talking with Ripplestripe. I walked past them to my locker and began looking for my lunch money, all while listening to my brother's conversation with Ripplestripe.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade with me on Saturday?" Ripplestripe asked. I waited for Nightfeather response, wondering if he was going to shove his foot in his mouth again.

"Sure," he said. I held my breath, knowing that he was gonna say something else. "We should invite our friends, you can invite your sisters and maybe some others, and I can invite my friends, too." _Strike! You're out, Big Brother._ I sighed in exasperation.

"Um... Well... I was hoping tha-" Ripplestripe broke off as Principal Thunderstar's voice sounded of the PA system. Something about a teacher needing to come to the Faculty Room or something like that. Once, the announcement ended I heard Nightfeather say, "So, what were you saying a little bit ago?"

"Never mind," Ripplestripe said, walking away. I closed my locker door to see Nightfeather standing with his back to me. I ran forward and, as he turned around, kneed him in the stomach. "You dummy!"

* * *

 **Nightfeather's POV:  
**

I watched as Ripplestripe disappeared around the corner. _I wonder what she was going to say._ I thought. _Oh well, I'll find out later._ I turned around to see Snowcrystal's irritated face. And then I felt a knee in my stomach. I keeled over and sprawled out on the floor, groaning. When I felt able to speak, I glared at my sister and growled, "What the hell was that for?!" Snowcrystal seemed to get angrier. "You're so goddamn clueless!"

"How am I clueless?" I asked, confused. My sister sighed in exasperation and rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers. "I'm talking about Ripplestripe," she growled. Now I was really confused. "What about her?" Snowcrystal got really pissed off then, and kicked me in the shin. Over the sound of myself groaning in pain I heard her say, "She asked you out on a date! But you were so clueless that you thought it would be ok to mention inviting your friends! Geez, you're hopeless." She sighed again. "Whatever, I'm going to lunch. Just don't invite anyone to the arcade on Saturday, go alone."

And with that, she left.

 _Ripplestripe... asked me out on a date?_

* * *

 **Ripplestripe's POV:**

 _ **(A/N: This whole scene lasts a few hours in the story, so at the end of the scene it's about 4 PM. Also, the scene beginning about 30 minutes after Ripplestripe asks Nightfeather out, so yeah :P).**_

As I entered my room, I felt a bit annoyed. _Why are boys so clueless?!_ I thought angrily, throwing my notebook at the wall. My sister and roommate, Briarleaf, who listening to music, looked at the notebook on the floor with messed up pages scattered around it.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I asked Nightfeather if he wanted to go to the arcade with me this Saturday," I explained.

"Did he say no?"

"No, he said yes."

My sister looked confused at this. "Then, what's the problem?"

"He didn't get the right idea!" I exclaimed. "And before I could get the chance to explain, the announcements came on, and I felt so annoyed that I said, "Never mind," and walked away. So now he's going to invite his friends to the arcade, too!" I flopped down on my bed with a sighed. "Boys can be so annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, but Nightfeather's innocent cluelessness makes him kinda cute, don't you think?" Briarleaf said. When I looked up at her with one eyebrow raised, she went red, waving her hands in front of her face. "That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, her face as red as a tomato. "I meant that boys who usually get the wrong idea when a girl asks them out are innocent, and it's cute and funny when they find out what the girl actually meant! Besides, why would I like him? He's got enough girls chasing after him as is. I don't think that I'd be much competition against all of those pretty girls."

"I don't know," I said with a grin. "Nightfeather told me that he doesn't care about a girl's looks, as long as she's kindhearted, loyal, and can cook, he's good to go. And he's actually asked about you quite a bit. He seemed really interested in you."

"Really?" Briarleaf exclaimed, a joyful gleam in her eyes. "Then, I might stand a chance at winning Nightfeather's heart!" She slapped her hand over her mouth the second she said that.

"I knew it!" I said. "I knew you liked him!"

"So what if I do?" she asked defensively. "There's nothing wrong with that? And can you blame me?"

"It's ok if you like him. As long as he's single he's a free man. But once some girl comes along and steals his heart, you'll have to accept that he's off the market."

"Yeah, I know." Briarleaf said.

"And I never said there was anything wrong with it. And I really can't blame you for like him. He's kind, smart, funny, and I'll admit, his clueslessness makes him cute."

Briarleaf giggled and said, "You see? I remember at a one sleep over at Snowcrystal's house, I came downstairs in the middle of the night for something to drink, and he was passed out on the couch with Featherflight curled up, using his chest as a pillow! They had stayed up watching a movie and fell asleep! It was so cute! I had shut off the TV and headed upstairs. I swear those two would make a great couple!"

"So Featherflight is the main competition for Nightfeather?" I asked. Briarleaf nodded and said, "They've been friends since they were about 4 years old."

"If they're the same age, then why is Nightfeather a junior and Featherflight a sophomore?" I asked.

"Apparently Nightfeather started school a year earlier than Featherflight, so that's why he's a grade higher than her."

"Oh," I murmured, letting out a yawn. "Man, stressing over boys is really tiring work." Briarleaf giggled and said, "Yeah. It's only four o' clock, too."

"Oh well, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Ok. Have a nice nap."

I laid my head down and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Leafstorm's POV:**

 _ **10:14 PM**_

My phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Leaf." My girlfriend, Snowcrystal's, voice sounded over the other line.

"What's up, babe?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just kneed my brother in the gut for being clueless."

"Let me guess: You heard a girl asked him out and he didn't take the hint."

"Bingo." Snowcrystal laughed. "I just don't understand how he can be so intelligent in school, but so clueless when it comes to girls. He's the complete opposite of most boys! No offense, babe."

"None taken, my grades are ok, and I can't be clueless because that wouldn't be good for our relationship."

"Yeah, and I doubt it'd effect our relationship in any harmful way. Your lovableness outweighs your cluelessness."

I chuckled. "And your intelligent and beautiful."

"Aw, such a sweetheart," Snowcrystal giggled. I laughed too.

"Well, it's getting late." she said with a yawn. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Ok, text me in the morning?"

"Of course. Love you!"

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and, setting my phone on my nightstand, I rolled over and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **OK! So here's the second chapter! And there's a bit of romance there, too! If it sucks, I'm sorry. I'm not very good with romance.**

 **On a side note, here's the poll for that I'm adding for the PLIs(potential love interests) of my OCs. There are some things that I should note. 1) I'm putting every female OC that doesn't have a crush/bf in my story. 2) You cannot vote for your own OCs. That way it's fair, or at least I will be able to count the votes easier bc idk who of you might vote for your OC more than once! 3) You can vote 1 character pairing (though I think this was obvious).**

 **Nightfeather:**

 **Featherflight**

 **Cherryvine**

 **Ripplestripe**

 **Briarleaf**

 **Pondfrost**

 **Swiftheart**

 **Mistyheart**

 **Roseflower**

 **Gingerberry**

 **Ravenfeather:**

 **Featherflight**

 **Cherryvine**

 **Ripplestripe**

 **Briarleaf**

 **Pondfrost**

 **Swiftheart**

 **Mistyheart**

 **Roseflower**

 **Gingerberry**

 **Frozengaze:**

 **Featherflight**

 **Cherryvine**

 **Ripplestripe**

 **Briarleaf**

 **Pondfrost**

 **Swiftheart**

 **Mistyheart**

 **Roseflower**

 **Gingerberry**

 **If you submitted OCs on my OCs Needed story, could you please PM me your submissions bc I accidentally deleted that story and I can't find the paper that I had written the OC submissions down on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Don't forget to Read & Review!**

 **Peace!**

 **~Nightfeather of ThunderClan**


	3. StalkerAlert LOL

_**Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long. With the wedding around the corner, I've been pretty busy!**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the latest chapter. And also I'm thinking about starting a regular Warriors fanfiction. Review and let me know what you think! And yes, I know this chapter probably should've been done before Christmas, but with the whole restarting thing, I couldn't post it then. And from now on the poll is over bc I feel that it doesn't matter. So I'm just going to do whatever seems good, and Nightfeather might seem different from now on.**_

 **Warriors High!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nightfeather's POV:**

 _ **20 days till Christmas**_

I walked into homeroom and sat down at my desk in the back of the room, waiting for the teacher to enter the room. We were told to report to homeroom before 2nd period for some announcements, though I couldn't think of what it was. Leopardstar walked into the classroom and said, "Good morning, class. Today, you were told to report to homeroom for an announcement." She paused to take a breath before continuing. "Thunderstar has told us teachers to remind you that the Christmas Ball is coming up. It will be held in the gymnasium on Christmas Eve, starting at eight o' clock, and will continue until about midnight. Then, you will have a chance to throw an after party in your dorms with your friends."

The other students in the class started cheering. I just sat there, silently. Dances weren't really my thing. Usually, if I do go to a dance, I just sit in a corner by myself. And I hope that Snowcrystal with let me sit in peace this year. She thinks that I should socialize more, but I'm really not that kind of person. I'm not really social, and I'm pretty socially awkward. But Snowcrystal doesn't understand that, and insists on pestering me about it. I stood up as the bell rang for us to go to second period. It was time for Science with Blackstar.

* * *

 **Coalshade's POV:**

I sat in the courtyard, drawing a portrait of the park, when a tall girl with copper- colored skin sat down on the bench across the yard, right in my portrait view. She had black wavy hair with blue streaks and black square-rimmed glasses. She seemed to perfectly fit in with the calm, collected portrait I was drawing, so I decided to draw her into it.

Once I was finished, I stood up and walked over to the girl. "Hey, I'm Coalshade. What's your name?" I said, holding out my hand. I noticed that she had a sketchpad, too. "Hey... uh...Would you mind looking at this and telling my what you think?" The girl stared at me for a moment, but then she shrugged and looked at my drawing. "My name is Silentstorm." she said. "This is really good. You have a real talent." I smiled at the compliment. I was about to thank her when she cut me off. "Though, next time you might want to get permission from someone to be your model." She handed me my sketchpad, grabbed her stuff, and walked away. I sighed and went back to my seat at the bench to start on a new drawing.

* * *

 **Silentstorm's POV:**

 _The nerve of some people_ , I thought as I entered my dorm. My roommate and best friend, Kestrelsong, was sitting on her bed, reading a novel. I sat down on my bed and began looking at the messages on my phone. My brother, Nightfeather, had messaged me asking if I was going to... ask that boy out? I was really confused until I remembered that I was just with that boy, Coalshade. I replied back in all caps.

 _"WERE YOU STALKING ME?"_

 _"No." C_ ame his response. _"I just saw you sitting in the courtyard. I was planning on sitting next to you when that guy showed up. So I decided to observe and see what happened. So... What happened?"_

 _"It's none of your business."_

 _"I believe it is, seeing as I'm your older brother. And I have the right to know what my baby sister does."_

 _"1) I'm only two years younger than you. 2) You're way too nosy. And 3) All he did was ask for my opinion on a drawing._

 _"And what did you think?"_

 _"It was good..."_

 _"Then, why did you stalk away?"_

 _"Ugh, you're so annoying!"_

 _"Just tell me and I'll stop pestering you."_

 _"Fine. He drew me in the picture. I think I might have stepped into his portrait, and he decided to draw me. I overreacted, told him it was good, then told him that he should get permission from his models before he decides to use them as models."_

 _"Oh, ok."_

 _"That's it? Not gonna give some sort of advice or a remark or anything?"_

 _"Nope."_

I set my phone down on my nightstand and rolled over for a quick nap.

* * *

 **Snowcrystal's POV:**

I knocked on Leafstorm's door. He had said that he had a question to ask me. When he answered I smiled and said, "So what did you wanna ask me?"

"Snowcrystal," he began, taking my hand. "Would you do me the honor of going to the Christmas Ball with me?" My smiled grew and I nodded, "Yes. Of course I'll go to the Christmas Ball with you!"

* * *

 **Flamestep's POV:**

"Kestrelsong, do you wanna go to the dance? With me?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **Deadleaf's POV:**

I sat in my desk as the other students began asking their crushes to the dance. Beside me sat Ravenfeather, the one person who talked to me even though I couldn't talk back to her.

"So..." She began. "Are you gonna ask someone to the dance."

I began writing down on my notebook. When I finished, I held it up,

 _No one wants to go with me._

"You're not alone," she said with a smile. She was silent for a moment. Then, she said, "We should go together."

 _Really? You sure?_

"Heck yeah!" she exclaimed. "We can be the two weirdos in the corner!" She let out a soft giggle. I smiled and nodded.

 _Sure. It sounds fun._

 ** _So there's the chappie! I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to read and review! And also, Wandering Snowleaf, I decided to giving Deadleaf a date bc it seemed like a good idea. So yeah :P_**

 ** _Time to reply to your reviews!  
_**

 ** _Emojiswagger123: I realized that Nightfeather had too many girls chasing after him, so I decided to take the polls down, and I decided to not to have a fanclub anymore._**

 ** _Here and Now (Guest): I realize that Shadeheart, Mistyheart, and Roseflower are aromantic, but I put them up there bc I thought that I should put every aromantic female character in at least one poll so that if you decided to add a crush for them, I could do one for them, too. But I dropped the polls, so yeah. And I'll be sure to make an OCs List chapter later. And by later, I'm when I'm done here lol._**

 ** _QuoteOwl: Thanks for replying. I know how you feel. Final Exam are coming up and I'm trying my best to juggle everything in my life right now.\_**

 ** _Wandering Snowleaf: I honestly barely know anything about girls, I only understand Kaylea lol._**

 ** _Also! If you look at my new profile picture, you'll see an image of Nightfeather in casual clothes. I'll post s link for his formal attire as soon as I make it. Just thought I'd let y'all know so you guys can see what he looks like._**


	4. Special(ish) Announcement

_**So, here's the thing. I've decided to start a new fanfiction. A warriors fanfiction within the original universe. It's about 4 three kits: Ravenkit, Nightkit, and Frozenkit and his life, as well as a prophecy. If you'd like, I can add your OCs from this fanfic to the other one, and it'll help me with the OCs bc this is also about the next generation of ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. I'm also accepting leaders, deputies, and med cats! So yeah :P**_

* * *

 _ **Here's the OC Application Form!**_

 **Name:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Crush/Mate:**

 **Littermates:**

 **Parents(can be OC or canon):**

 **Backstory/Life events worth adding into the story(optional):**

* * *

 **So there's the form. The backstory is optional, but also highly recommended so that way I can know more about your OCs if you decide to submit them!**

 **P.S., My profile pic is an image of Nightfeather so if you wanna know what he looks like, check it out!**

 **Peace!**

 **~Nightfeather of ThunderClan**


	5. The Big Question

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update! I've been busy with school and work and my personal life. On a high note, I have news. I'm gonna be a dad, as well as a Godfather! I know I keep talking about my personal life a lot, and I'm sure you all think it's weird, but I consider every single one of you as a friend! :)**_

 _ **Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

 **Warriors High!**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **Nightfeather's POV:**

 _ **December 16th. 4:39 PM. 8 days till Christmas Ball**_

The bell rang, signalling the end of classes, and the beginning of Winter Break. I stood up from my seat and stretched, looking around. Most of the students had already left the room. The only ones left were Cherryvine, Snowcrystal, Leafstorm, Featherflight, Frozengaze, and the "school matchmaker", Roseflower. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the group of younger students.

"Yo." I said. "What's up?"

They all turned to look at me. Everyone was silent for a bit. _This is awkward... Are they intimidated by my height? Are they surprised that an upperclassmen is talking to them? Wait, I've known these kids for most my life... So why are they being quiet?!_

Finally, Frozengaze, an old friend said, "Hey, dude. We were just talking about who we were thinking about asking to the Christmas Ball." He inched closer and whispered in my ear, "You gonna ask her?" I stiffened, knowing who 'her' was. I nodded slightly, barely noticeable.

"Let's give these two," He pointed at me and Featherflight, "some space. Pretty boy here wants to ask Featherflight something important." I grimaced as everyone laughed at my new 'nickname'. When they all left, I turned to Featherflight, who was sitting on the windowsill patiently. "So," She began. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, r-right," I stammered, nervousness creeping through my veins. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to g-go to the Christmas Ball?... With me..."

Featherflight was silent for a moment. Then she started laughing, and I felt embarrassment and humility crawling through my skin. I was about to walk away when she said, "You're so silly! You don't have to ask me twice. Of course I'll go with you! I've been waiting for the last 12 days for you to ask me." She hopped off the windowsill and walked up to me. She looked up at me and smiled, but then her smile turned to a pouting frown. Before I could ask what was wrong she turned and walked over to the nearest desk. She took the chair and walked back over towards me, setting down in front of me. She then stepped up onto it, and said, pouting, "You're too tall." I laughed and said, "It's not my fault! I've always been tall! I don't know why I'm so tal-" I was cut off by Featherflight, kissing me on the cheek.

"You were rambling," she giggled. "But yeah, I'll go to the Ball with you."

I smiled and said, "Cool. I can't wait to dance with you."

We chatted for an hour, then said our good-byes to our friends and I escorted Featherflight back to her dorm. We walked around campus in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the breeze and each others' presence. We stopped by the fountain in the courtyard and sat down on a bench. "So," I began. "How has your day been?"

Featherflight smiled softly. "It's been okay, kind of uneventful. Until you ask me to the Ball, that is. How about you?" I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. "It was good. I aced my math test. Ravenfeather and I wrote a song in lunch today. She insisted that I sing it with her." Featherflight laughed softly and said, "What is it about?"

"Well, it's about a guy and a girl who have a sort of toxic relationship." I began. "Hmm... It's kind of hard to explain in words." I laughed quietly. "I'll have to get Ravenfeather to sing it with me for you."

"Why not just sing it right now?" Featherflight asked.

"It's a duet," I said. "I'd need a female partner. And since Ravenfeather who helped me write it, I want her to sing it with me, so I can sing it for you properly."

"Oh," Featherflight said, nodding. "I guess that makes sense."

I looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark. "Well, it's getting late." I said, standing up. "Let's get you back to your dorm before curfew." Featherflight nodded and we continued on our way to the dorms.

* * *

 **Featherflight's POV:**

I said good-bye to Nightfeather and entered my room, closing the door. I flopped down on my bed with a dreamy sigh.

"So," Cherryvine, my roommate and sister, said, looking up from her book and giving me a teasing look. "Did you and your boyfriend make out or what?" I threw my pillow at her. "It's not like that!" I exclaimed. I was sure my face was red with embarrassment. "And he's not my boyfriend, he's just a really good friend."

"A really good friend who asked you out on a date to the Christmas Ball," Cherryvine muttered. "At least you got asked. I'm still waiting for someone to ask me."

"What about Frozengaze?" I asked. "He hasn't asked you?" Cherryvine shook her head and said, "I don't think he likes me that way."

"Maybe he's too afraid to ask. Why not just ask him instead? I've seen the way he acts around you, and it's obvious that he likes you. Just ask him, the worst that could happen is he says no."

"I guess you're right," Cherryvine mumbled. "I'll ask him tomorrow during class!"

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed. I looked at the clock. It read 8:03. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Cherryvine said, shutting off the lamp. "Good night."

"Good night." I said, rolling over to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so that's where I'm going to leave it. Hope you guys enjoyed. And as always, don't forget to read & review!**_

 _ **Peace!**_

 _ **~Nightfeather of ThunderClan**_


	6. The Number One Teen-Drama-Show Cliche

**_Hey guys! I am terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time. 5 months! Anyway, I've been super busy as of late. Not only am juggling work and school and stuff, but I've been also trying to find time to spend with Kaylae. Also, we moved. Now we're nestled in our cozy 2 story house in Dublin, Ireland._**

 ** _On a high note, we found out the babies genders. That's right! We're not having just one baby, but THREE!! It's two boys and a girl._** ** _Me and my wife agreed on names for the boys: Leo and Jason. But we can't think of a name for our daughter. I was thinking Charlotte, but that seems so generic, honestly._**

 ** _If_** ** _you have any suggestions on names for her, please review or PM and I'll take your suggestions to heart and if my wife likes one of them, that will be her name._**

 **Anyways** ** _, on with the story! I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and read review._**

 **Warriors** **High!**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Ripplestripe's** **POV:**

I was sitting at the lunch table when I saw him. Nightfeather was walking out of the lunch line and walking towards my table.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "This seat taken?"

"No." I said nonchalantly, though inside I was all giddy. I had always had a crush on Nightfeather since we first met. Then again, every girl has a crush on him.

"So," Nightfeather began. "How has your day been?"

"It could be better."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been asked to the Ball yet." I sighed. Then a question popped into my head. "What about you?" I asked, hopeful that the answer was a good one for me. "Do you have a date to the Ball?"

"Yeah." he said, causing me to deflate in disappointment. "Me and Featherflight are going together."

"Oh," I said dejectedly. Then, Featherflight and Briarleaf, my sister, came and sat down opposite of each other.

"Hey," Featherflight said, smiling at me softly. It wasn't a gloating smile, but a genuine, friendly one. Even so, I was still boiling inside. I smiled back, however, and said, "Hey. How are you today, Featherflight?"

"I'm well." she said, completely ignorant of strained facade. "How are you?"

"I could be better." Repeating what I told Nightfeather.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I sighed and set my fork down. "What I mean is I haven't been asked to the dance yet."

"Oh," Featherflight murmured, looking thoughtful. After a few seconds she looked at me with a smile. "You can always go with Nightfeather."

Nightfeather, who had been listening to the conversation quietly, looked at her in surprise.

"What?" We said in unison. "How is that supposed to work?"

"Well," Featherflight said, still smiling. "We can take turns dancing with Nightfeather."

"I guess that makes sense." The boy in question said. "I don't mind."

"Then it's settled."

I just stared at them in shock and delight. I honestly not expecting Featherflight top be willing to share her date to the dance with

anyone. I mean, I know she's nice and all, but I didn't know she was an angel!

 _Oh well,_ I thought giddily. _Woohoo!! I get to gone with Nightfeather!_...

 **Snowcrystal's POV:**

It was finally the day of the dance. I was just touching up on my makeup when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Leafstorm, seeing as he wouldn't be here to pick me up for another 2 hours, but I'd be leaving yup hang out with girlfriends before the dance. I opened the door to see Nightfeather standing in the doorway. He was wearing a all-black casual suit with a silver necklace.

"Hey," he said. "May I come in for a sec?"

"Hey there, Sir Edge-lord. " I chuckled, indicating that he could come inside. I walked back to my desk and grabbed my makeup, then sat on my bed, continuing to do my touch ups. "So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What makes you say there's something wrong? Nightfeather asked back. "A guy can't visit his baby sister from time to time?

Suddenly, my phone went off. "A text?" I murmured, grabbing my phone. It was from Cherryvine.

 _"We both know that's not why he's here."_ It said.

I was confused at first then grinned as I remembered that Ripplestripe had asked to use the shower in my room, since Silentstorm was out somewhere and Pondfrost was currently using the one in their room. She must've gotten in time to hear that bit of conversation.

I texted back: _"Ikr!"_

Turning my attention back too my brother, I said, "One, you're too nervous to be here for just that. And two, I know you. So why are you here about to ask me got advice, instead of one of your friends."

"Because if I asked one of them, they'd just laugh at me." Nightfeather said, with a look that said, 'do you really need to ask that?'. "Besides, you're a girl, aren't you'd. You know more about how girls work than anyone else. I thought you would be able to give me some good advice."

"Well, what do you need advice on?"

"Featherflight told Ripplestripe that I'd dance with both of them at the dance, which I'd be okay with, but there's a problem..."

"What's the problem? Most guys would be elated to have the chance to have two girls at his shoul--"

"I can't dance!" Nightfeather interrupted me. I could only laugh in response.

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed. I breathed in deeply, trying to catch my breath. "Do you have any idea how cliche that is? It's like the number one teen-drama-show cliche of all time. Though, it makes sense. You were never really one for dancing."

"So will you teach her hope you dance?"

"Sure." I said with a small smile. "But I'll have you cancel my plans. I was supposed to go out with some friends before the dance, not as they say, 'family comes first.'"

"Thanks so much, sis."

And thus began my night of dancing with my brother.


	7. Memories, old and new

**_As an apology for my absence, I'm posting multiple chapters._** ** _Thanks for your guys support, it means so much. And I'll try to update sooner from now on._**

 ** _By the way, I changed Nightfeather's height from my height of 6'7" to 6'1". It makes it easier for certain things to transpire in the story and, take it from the guy who's 6'7", it's quite the struggle. You actually have to keep yourself in peak physical condition because of you don't, you're limbs will become weak, bones will become brittle, and believe it or not, you're life expectancy will be below average. My life expectancy is about 80 years now, because I keep myself in shape and eat healthy._**

 ** _Anyways_** ** _, on with the story! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and read review!_**

 **Warriors** **High!**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Featherflight's POV:**

It was finally time for the dance. I was wearing a skin-tight white dress with black lace that came to about mid-thigh. The dress itself was sleeveless, but the lace ran all the way down to my wrists. I decided on black stiletto heels. I had also applied a touch of makeup.

I heard a knocked on the door, indicating that Nightfeather was here to pick me up.

"Coming!" I called. I answered the door to see date standing with Frozengaze and Ripplestripe. "Hey!" I said. "Cherryvine is almost ready, she said to go on without her and that she'd catch up."

"I'll stay here to wait for her." Frozengaze said. "You guys go on ahead. Especially you, Mr. Playboy." Frozengaze shit Nightfeather a suggestive smirk, moving his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive motion.

Nightfeather sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Freezer Burn."

Without waiting for a reply, Nightfeather began to walk away. Me and Ripplestripe looked at each other, smiled and followed after him

We entered the building at which the dance was being held. Almost the entire school was already there. I could see a bunch of our friends dancing to the music. The song that was playing was some sort of dubstep music.

Me and Nightfeather went to the dance floor. Ripplestripe and I had agreed that I'd get to dance with him first, seeing as I was the one who came up with the idea of us both dancing together.

After a few rounds of that, we just talked with our friends and danced a bunch.

 **Nightfeather's POV:**

The dance had ended on a high note, and now everyone was heading to the student lounge for the after party.

"Tonight was fun." I said, looking at Ripplestripe. Featherflight had gone off to talk to her sister, so we were walking together.

"Yeah,"she said.

Although I really liked Featherflight, there was something about Ripplestripe that drew me to her, like a moth drawn to a flame. She was a bit weird, but I think that was one thing I looked about her. Also, she was one of the few people who can get the best of of me, even though we've only known each other for a few months.

To put it simply, it was nice and peaceful walking with Ripplestripe.

"It'd be nice if it could last longer." She continued

"Well, that's what the after-party is for!" I exclaimed, chuckling softly. Ripplestripe giggled too. "You have a point."

I looked at my watch. It says 1:14 AM. I also noticed the date: December 25th. In two weeks the anniversary of the day my world fell apart would be upon me.

Ignoring the pain in my chest, I continued to walk silently with Ripplestripe.

"Hey, Nightfeather?" I heard Ripplestripe say. I looked at her only to have her plant a kiss on my cheek. "I know you're thinking about Featherpelt. But you shouldn't think about such sad things right now. I know you miss her a lot, but you should focus on the happy stuff and the now."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. Ripplestripe smiled and we continued to walk in peace. "Hey, Nightfeather." she murmured

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

I looked at Ripplestripe and smiled. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Ripplestripe."

 **Gingerberry's POV:**

I was sitting in between Ravenfeather and Mistyheart, looking expectant at the opposite side of the room. Nightfeather had said he wanted to perform a few songs, one in honor of the all of us and the other in honor of his childhood friend, Featherpelt, who he said died of an illness when they were 12.

Nightfeather walked into the room with Briarleaf and led her over to the piano at the other side of the room. They had left the room so Nightfeather could explain what was going on to her. I figured they were going to do a duet together.

"Alright, so let's begin." Nightfeather said. He began to play the song. It was a bit on the slow side, and had a slightly melancholic feel to it.

Briarleaf: _"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at Dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. Hmmmm~. Lord, make me a rainbow, shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. And oh. Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even safe, but baby. And the knife of a short life, and I've had just time."_

Nightfeather: _"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at Dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, and I've had just enough time._

 _I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little core finger. I've never known the loving of a woman, but it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand. There's a girl here in town says she'll love me forever. And who woulda thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life_

Both: _"Well I've had just enough time."_

 _*Piano instrumental*_

Nightfeather: _"A penny for my thoughts. Oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar. They're worth so much after I'm a goner and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny when you're dead how people start listening."_

Both: _"If I die young, bury me in satin, last me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at Dawn, send me away with the words of a love song!"_

 _"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at Dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, and I've had just enough time."_

 _"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down...'_

Everyone was silent for a moment. No one really knew how to react, we were all since into silent. Then Ripplestripe started clapping and we all followed suit until the entire room was cheering and whooping at their show of talent.

"Thanks guys," Nightfeather said. "That was actually Featherpelt's favorite song. I felt that with her anniversary coming up, I had to play it as tribute. Now the next song, or rather just this verse of the song, is about you guys and how you can always Count On Me."

 _"Ohh-hmm-mmm. If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you. We find out what we're made of when we are called out to help or friends in need."_

 _"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it, I can count on you like 4, 3, 2, you'll be there. 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. Oh, oh yeah, yeah."_

Everyone cheered as Nightfeather sat down in the beanbag chair behind him. Tonight was a special night. One in which special memories have been made, embedded in our brains forever. Always to be treasured, never to be forgotten.

 ** _I know the dance was a bit short and poorly written, but I'm honestly not that good at writing dance stuff, or really anything relatively socially active. I'll try to work on that in the future._**

 ** _The version used, if you include the music, is a cover by Michael Henry and Justin Robinette. Feel free to check of the video on YouTube and be sure to subscribe to the channel if you enjoyed. :)_**


	8. Special Announcement

**_HEEEEEEYYYYY!!!! I have an announcement to make!!!_** ** _I adopted a story from one of my readers, Lovmark. It's called Night og Shadows. The first chapter is up on my profile, so please be sure to check it out. I'll try to post some more chapters for this story soon, but I'm mainly focusing on Night of Shadows so that way Lovmark can finally delete it from their channel._** ** _Anyways, be sure to look it up!_** ** _I'm going out to a rugby event tonight with some new friends, so I'll try to update tomorrow_**


End file.
